


Day 321 - Pub Quiz

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [321]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humor, Kissing, Love, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Sherlock having thinky thoughts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“God, you smell.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 321 - Pub Quiz

“God, you smell.”

John had been waiting for the tab water to run cold, a glass ready in his hand, when a sleep-warm body pressed against his back. Sherlock leaned down to kiss his temple and wrinkled his nose.

“Yes, sorry about that. I went to the pub with Greg. They had some good music there.”

“And whiskey.”

“Mh, that too.”

“And the door to the smoker’s room got broken during a fight.”

John laughed softly and turned to look at Sherlock questioningly.

“First, there is the smell. You usually never smell like that when you go to the pub, because they have a solid glass door separating the smoker’s lounge from the rest of the pub. Second, there is a piece of glass in your turn-up, the door was broken, not just open. Third, you have blood on your sleeve, but there is no wound on you, so you helped someone who was bleeding, ergo a fight that destroyed the glass door. Obvious.”

“Wanker,” John said fondly.

Sherlock yawned at him.

“I’m sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, I will take a shower and join you soon.”

John was rather sleepy when he crawled into bed, but when Sherlock rolled on top of him, moving swift and sure, all thoughts of sleep were suddenly gone from his brain.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'rock music'.


End file.
